Family Around extended version
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Family Around belongs to LeaMicheleLove and yes she did give me permission to flesh out her one-shot my own way. So please enjoy! AU OOC and Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Family around extended version**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and Family Around belongs to LeaMicheleLove who gave me permission to flesh out her one-shot story my way. AU OOC Femslash)**

Bloom was not a happy fairy. In fact…she was downright pissed off (being raised away from magic and the stereotypes at least had the benefit of making her uncaring of what the social 'norm' was in the magical dimensions) as she ran through the mall. How the heck had no one else seen the mysterious man kidnap the teachers from all three schools in less than a minute?! It was flipping ridiculous!

Also how strong was this guy? She knew her teachers often held back against the students to not hurt them during say, Ms. Griseldas demonstrations on different shielding and attacks or when the controlled witches attacked Alfea? Surely they wouldn't have held back against someone kidnapping them? Well…given the amount of civilians around…yes they would…or the others would at least. Once Griselda and her sister were taken she knew Ms. Ediltrude from Cloud Tower would raise hell on the person responsible. A blind person could see the longing glances the tallest of the witches sent the stern Head of Detention…but apparently Ms. Griselda couldn't just like how Ms. Ediltrude couldn't see the longing looks Ms. Griselda shot at her.

"Damnitt." Bloom growled under her breath when the man she was chasing managed to disappear seemingly in thin air. It had been a shock to everyone the first time they had heard Bloom swear during a fight against the Army of Decay. Changing into her Winx outfit Bloom took off into the air, looking for any sign of the guy or the teachers as she flipped open her phone and put it to her ear.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" Flora asked softly as she answered her phone.

"I know the other girls are there Flora so put me on speaker that way I only have to say this once." Bloom said as her cyan blue eyes scanned the area below her.

"Okay. You're on speaker phone." Flora said following the order without hesitation as she pressed the button, wondering slightly how Bloom knew that she was with the others.

"Good. Musa, Stella. You two head over to Cloud Tower for a while, Tecna you stay at Alfea, Flora I want you at Red Fountain. That way when the news breaks we can at least somewhat control the other students to keep them from doing things they probably shouldn't." Bloom ordered as she dibbed underneath the trees of the forest to scan the ground there.

"What news?" Tecna asked confused while Stella whined about being sent to the witch school.

"The teachers were just kidnapped." Bloom said bluntly without bothering to try and sugarcoat things. How did you even sugarcoat something like this? She heard several things hit the ground at once, the most prominent being a body which she assumed was Stella by the ensuing shriek.

"What the heck?" Stella screamed.

"Yo B. If this is a joke it's not funny at all." Musa said over the phone line, not wanting to believe the news. Bloom probably wouldn't have believed it either if she hadn't seen it for herself.

"I'm not joking. I saw them kidnaped for myself. I chased their kidnapper but he got away so now I'm trying to find them. It won't be long before the other students notice that the teachers are nowhere to be found and we need to try and at least keep the damage they'll cause minimal so head to where I told you to go while I try and find the teachers." Bloom ordered them before snapping her phone shut as the woods got too thick for her to fly through anymore. Landing easily on a branch, Bloom continued to look for any clues or hints that would lead her in the right direction. She had seen the kidnapper run off this way…

Three hours later, and twenty ignored calls from Stella, Bloom caught her first sign of where the teachers could be. Jumping from the tree branch she had been perched on as she scanned the forest floor, Bloom used her wings to control her landing so that she landed lightly on her feet.

"So that's the direction he took you in…clever way of letting someone know Ms. DuFour." Bloom said smirking as she gingerly picked up the violet band that Ms. DuFour had used to tie back her hair for the day. The red clad teacher had been interested in ways that earthlings braided and pulled back their hair so Bloom had taken to showing her how to do simple ones by doing the braids on the older woman, who didn't mind at all. Bloom had seen this violet colored hair band quite a bit over the last few months. She would recognize it, and the small red line running through the middle on the inside of the band, anywhere.

Since Ms. DuFour couldn't put the bun up the way she wanted it to be on her own she had asked Bloom for help, and Bloom had been more than happy to lend her aid to the kind teacher. She had told Ms. DuFour that the bun she used today had been one that was pretty simple although it looked complex. A small tug of the band would cause the bun to come loose and the band to fall to the floor.

Following the direction the band had landed Bloom soon found another trail marker for her.

"Ms. Griselda was not happy with this I bet." Bloom said grinning ever so slightly as she picked up the pair of glasses that were known as Ms. Griselda's trademark throughout the planet of Magix, especially to those who were on the receiving end of the signature stern look from behind these glasses. Bloom knew that the brown haired woman was practically blind without her glasses, and she was willing to bet that Ms. Griselda was not a happy camper at the moment! Bloom briefly entertained the thought of getting the stern woman a pair of contact lenses but then shook the thought out of her head. Not only was this not the time, but she doubted that anyone would recognize Ms. Griselda without her glasses.

"Looks like it was a good thing I told Ms. DuFour that I would be at the mall today. Seems like she told the others who left a trail for me to follow. Makes me wonder how the kidnapper didn't notice this at all though." Bloom said snorting slightly at what her next clue was. Professor Cordatora's signature phanto whip was lying innocently on the ground, causing Bloom to scoop it up and put it in the pocket book she had the other teachers trail markers stored in. She fully intended on returning the items so she might as well keep them safe.

"Looks like this is the place then. Better leave these out here so that they're safe from any damage that the fight would bring." Bloom said picking up the last trail marker at the mouth of a cave. It was a simple piece of fabric, looking to have been ripped free of a shirt or something on the jagged cave wall…except for the fact that it was sticking to the jagged spike and wasn't damaged at all. The simple 'Fara' written on it in elegant curvy cursive let her know exactly whose it was as she gently placed it with the other things in her bag. Setting the bag in a tree branch high enough up to be safe from animals but low enough to be easily seen and grabbed, Bloom turned back to the mouth of the cave.

"…As if that isn't unusual at all." Bloom said sarcastically as she noticed that despite the fact that the sunlight should go straight into the cave, illuminating at least four or five feet into said cave, the light from the sun stopped abruptly at a foot into the cave. Bloom calmly lit her hand on fire to light the path as she entered the cave with determination set on her features. Whispering softly Bloom calmly walked through the cave, set on rescuing her teachers and giving their kidnapper a good reason to fear fire.

"Just you wait, you bastard. I'm coming for you and I'm not going to let you get away with kidnapping them…and if you hurt them…then you have pissed off the Dragon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Family around extended version**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

As quiet as a butterfly Bloom made her way through the cave until she heard laughing and the sound of struggling. Dimming the flame down to a small glow around her hand, Bloom silently crept forward. Peeking around the corner of the cave to where there was some dim lighting, Blooms blood ran cold and her temper flared red hot.

There was the bastard, and he was standing there laughing as a red eyed DuFour had to be held back by some of the other teachers who also had red eyes. A vampire. The bastard was a fucking vampire. Bloom felt a cruel grin spread across her lips. He reminded her of those twilight vampires she had read about and seen…and while she didn't mind regular vamps like her teachers now were… this twilight wannabe is going to get seriously trolled. Bloom very briefly wondered if she had spent far too much time watching anime… the promptly dismissed that thought. There was no such thing as too much time watching anime.

"Hey asshole!" Bloom shouted to get the vampires attention, darting forward with her fists on fire, quite literally mind you. Every head snap towards her as the old vampire looked up just in time to get belted across the face and thrown through a wall.

"You're dead brat!" The vampire roared getting up while Bloom was already on him with a flaming snap kick.

"I'm not afraid of you, you twilight reject!" Bloom yelled, wondering if the vampire would even get the reference. Judging by the confused looks on the teachers faces as she quickly turned to give them a reassuring smile, they didn't get it. Judging by the roar of anger and large boulder thrown at her, the vampire did… and he wasn't happy. Although that could be because she had knocked him through a wall again…

"How dare you! I HATE twilight and especially the vampires in it! They're a disgrace to real vampires everywhere." The man said angrily causing Bloom to snort slightly, although she agreed with him. Okay so he was more angry about the twilight thing than the broken wall thing. Good to know.

"I'm not arguing with you there, heck man I agree with you! What those producers were smoking is what I wanna know. How the hell did they come up with sparkling vegetarian vampires?" Bloom asked causing Griselda to groan as she caught onto the reference.

"That's what I'm wondering! We can't live off of animal blood and we sure as hell don't sparkle in daylight. I mean how gay is that?!" The guy said not even realizing that he was agreeing with the girl that had nearly handed him his ass already.

"Edward level gay." Bloom said with a snort causing the man to laugh.

"You got a point there kid. I mean, the guy had that girl right there ready to give up everything for him and yet he focuses more on the wolf boy. Speaking of the wolf boy. Where the hell did they come up with that? There's no such thing as Shifters! They are either wolves or werewolves. There is no in between there!" The man said throwing his hands up.

"Also what the hell were they doing making the wolf boy in love with the same girl as Edward gay wad? I mean they had that imprinting thing and it didn't happen with her so why was he still trying?!" Bloom asked causing the vampire to shrug.

"Your guess is as good as mine kid. Nice to meet a fairy not completely fangirling over the damn thing though. Tell you what kid. Just cause I like you I'll let you leave here alive if you forget you ever saw me and my little entertainment over there. Deal?" the vampire asked causing the teachers to stare at the scene in disbelief, all of them finally catching onto the reference.

"Can't do that man. I'm only here to rescue them. Tell you what though. I'm in a good mood right now. You let us all go and I don't have to kick your ass and set you in fire. Deal?" Bloom asked shaking her head and causing the man to sigh and shake his head.

"I can respect that kid. They're important to you so you wanna save them even at the cost if your own life. I understand and respect that big time. But I can't just let them go. It's not the way things are done. Looks like me and you are going to have to duke it out then. Get ready kid." The man said about to launch himself at Bloom with his superhuman speed when she seemed to notice something.

"Sounds good to me but you might want to tie your shoelaces first. They must have come untied when I knocked you through the walls. Sorry bout the damages by the way." Bloom said shrugging her shoulders slightly at him with a sheepish and apologetic grin on her lips.

"It's cool kid don't worry. It's not the first time those walls were broken. Thanks for letting me know bout my laces. Would have been embarrassing to trip over them in the middle of a fight. I would never live it down." The man said as he bent done and tied his shoelaces while Bloom shrugged.

"I thought you'd wanna know before you were eating dirt. I'd like to think you would have done the same for me if I were in your place." Bloom said allowing him to tie his shoe before darting forward and slamming a flaming haymaker into the vampires head when he opened his mouth to say something.

"I believe that's called a one hit K.O." Bloom said smirking before she turned to the cell and melted the bars that were used as a door easily.

"Can you get your feet?" Bloom asked looking at Faragonda after she had untied the barbed wire from the elderly woman's wrists.

"Yes. Go help the others." Faragonda said smiling at her student who nodded and moved onto the next teacher, Zarathustra and repeated the process.

"I don't care if you lot are vampires or not, give me a hand here." Bloom called to the turned teachers who gave her surprised looks while Griffin stepped forward slightly.

"How? We can't get too close or else we might hurt you and the others by accident." Griffin pointed out while Ediltrude got to work on her ankle bindings while Bloom moved onto Zarathustra.

"Then go out there and see if he had any antiseptic ointments, bandages, splinters, anything that might be useful." Bloom ordered, amusing the hell out of the witch teachers, as she waved in the general direction of what had once been the cell door.

"Are you okay sis?" Ediltrude asked after getting her ankle bindings undone and quickly moving to her sisters side to undo the smaller sisters ankle bindings for her.

"Y-yeah I'll be fine. I'm just a bit wozzy is all." Zarathustra said causing Bloom to quickly finish untying Avalon' wrists and grab Zarathustras pale arms.

"Damn." Here all the teachers stared at the red head surprised about the openly said curse.

"We need to put pressure on your wrists immediately. He didn't compensate for your skinnier than normal wrists when putting the barbed wire on you. It cut right into your veins." Bloom said examining the wound as she let go of Zarathustra's wrists.

"There aren't any bandits or anything that we can find." Griselda reported while Ediltrude shot her a worried and apologetic look before refocusing on her sister.

"Alright so I'll just have to make due with what we've got in hand." Bloom said nodding and ripping two pieces of fabric off of her dress to everyone's shock.

"Ms. DuFour do you still have some of your spare hair bands on you?" Bloom asked causing the silver haired woman to start before nodding and digging them out of her pocket.

"Good hand them here." Bloom said not even looking as she held one hand backwards for the bands to be placed in. Looking confused DuFour did as told and handed the girl the bands.

"Thanks. I can use these to tie off the fabric which should keep Ms. Zarathustra from bleeding out until we get out of the cave so that we can heal her with magic." Bloom explained as she would the fabric around Zarathustra's wrists before holding them in place with the bands.

"There that should do it for now. We have, at most, an hour before she bleeds out though. The cuts weren't deep but the cave is blocking her natural healing ability." Bloom said seriously as she helped the blue clad woman to stand while Faragonda and Avalon had finished untying the other teachers.

"Since I'm guessing you lot can see in the dark you're in the front of the group. We'll be using a buddy system of sorts. Pair up with someone and make sure you're holding that person's hand or something so that no one gets lost. Since she won't be able to walk straight due to blood lose someone will have to carry Ms. Zarathustra to the teleport point." Bloom said causing Griffin to step forward.

"I'll carry her. She'll be more comfortable that way since I've known her and Ediltrude longer than the others have. Besides, I'd never hurt one of my sisters." Griffin said easily scooping Zarathustra into her arms and making sure the woozy blue clad teacher was comfortable before she and Ediltrude paired up, and stood nary the doorway of the cell.

"Okay since no one else is in any danger we should hurry up." Bloom said as the others paired up, leaving her and Faragonda paired together. Bloom shivered a little which alarmed the teachers. Fire fairies didn't get cold unless on ice.

"I've got a bad feeling about this so let's get the hell outta here!" Bloom said, and none of the teachers could find it in themselves to blame the red head for the crude language she had used.


	3. Chapter 3

**Family around extended version**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

The family was dashing down the hallway as fast as they could, the vampires leading the way with Bloom and Faragonda bringing up the rear of the group. They were thirty yards from the entrance of the cave when Faragonda felt the hand in hers disappear.

"Bloom!" Faragonda said wheeling around but unable to see anything. The others turned around as well.

"Bloom! You all get out of here! It's the vampire!" Griselda yelled at the others as she and the other vampire teachers went to get the vampire man off of the red head, Griffin handing Zarathustra to Ediltrude as she did so.

"Go straight ahead! Don't look back and don't try to help! Leave this to us!" DuFour told them as she growled, her eyes glowing red as she darted towards the vampire that was attacking her friend.

"Bastard!" Bloom managed to gasp out as she used the last of her strength to light herself on fire, illuminating the cave and setting the bastards cloths on fire as well.

"This is the least I can do for her." Ediltrude said softly as she turned and fired a blast at the flaming vampire while the other teachers, the vampire ones, tried their damnest to pull him off of the red head whose eyes widened at the sight of them.

"Leave me! Run!" Bloom hoarsely yelled at them even as she gave them a fire blessing, making them immune to her flames.

"You didn't leave us behind Bloom." Griffin grunted with the effort as she struggled to pull the older and therefore stronger vampire off of the red head.

"So we won't." Griselda began as she grabbed the vampires left arm and pulled with all her might.

"Leave you." DuFour finished as she grabbed the vampires neck to try and force him away from the red head.

"Stubborn old bats." Bloom muttered, her brain fuzzy from blood loss…although she couldn't help but cough out blood laughing at the indigenous squeals this got from the female vampires.

"You're dead for that later Bloom!" DuFour yelled at the red head, unaware that her strength increased with her anger.

"M thinkin' m' dead now." Bloom managed to mutter out as her vision went black and she lost consciousness.

The last thing she heard before everything went black was the teachers yelling her name, none louder than Faragonda and DuFour.

"Someone tell Stella that the sun's too bright." Bloom groaned as she covered her face as she came too, thanks mainly to the light shining directly into her eyes. There were a few startled yelps as several people jumped, one hitting the floor, and someone seemed to turn off the sun.

"That's better. Wow thought I'd be dead after that." Bloom said uncovering her eyes and peeling them open to grin at the teachers staring at her in shock and disbelief.

"Let me guess…I got turned into a vampire?" Bloom asked not loosing her grin one jot. The teachers could only nod slightly in shock as they stared at the red head who was still grinning.

"Well I guess vampires can still eat human food, or I hope they do cause I'm starving." Bloom said cracking her back as she began to stand, causing the other vampires to flinch slightly at her choice of words. She really shouldn't have said it like that.

"You aren't effected by the others being so close?" DuFour asked looking at Bloom and cutting her eyes to the still human teachers while Griselda was staring over at Ediltrude sadly and longingly.

"Should I be?" Bloom asked raising an eyebrow up at the silver haired woman who blinked at her.

"You're a vampire." DuFour said bluntly.

"Yes I am. So are you." Bloom said just as bluntly.

"You're a vampire that drinks blood." DuFour said specifically causing Bloom to shrug.

"Yeah and? So are you and a few others." Bloom said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You're a new born vampire that drinks blood and you aren't effected by the humans in the room at all?" DuFour asked sounding confused at this.

"Yes apparently I'm not." Bloom said blankly as everyone stared between the two.

"How? The others and I have had to train for days to resist the urge to drink their blood…yet you're just waking up and are completely fine with them?" DuFour asked staring at Bloom in disbelief and causing her to shrug.

"Eh. I just am. How long have I been out anyways?" Bloom asked looking at the others curiously as they all stared at her in disbelief and shock.

"Almost two full weeks. You're body was trying to fight the change, which made you sick, so you were taking longer than usual to adjust to the change and heal yourself." Griselda said tearing her eyes away from Ediltrudes as she looked at the red head who looked surprised at this before smiling sheepishly when her stomach growled.

"That would explain why my stomach sounds like a wild bear." Bloom said grinning sheepishly as the others broke out laughing at this.

"Yep you're still the same Bloom we all know and love alright." DuFour said wiping a tear of laughter from her wine red eyes. Leave it to Bloom to wake up as a vampire after being in a coma for two full weeks and immediately think of food.

"Of course I am! So what I'm a vamp? I'm still me and that's not gonna change at all!" Bloom said pouting up at DuFour who smiled and patted her head as her laughing subsided into giggles.

"You're right. What was I thinking?" DuFour began as Bloom smirked.

"You're too stubborn to let something like being changed into a blood sucking super powered fire fairy vampire to change you." DuFour said causing Bloom to nod proudly.

"Damn straight." Bloom said causing everyone to stop and stare at her for a minute in shock. The twins and Griffin broke it by laughing their asses off a minute later, their words making the others laugh well it was either their words or the fact that Zarathustra fell out of her chair laughing.

"And people wonder why we like you so much Red!"


End file.
